


spare me the truth

by iinoo (hiirei)



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, kinda au a little bit since it's not from canon, sorry keito ;2;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Keito always wondered what went wrong between the two of them.
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	spare me the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only own the story
> 
> based on One Direction's "Tell Me a Lie"

Keito always wondered what went wrong between the two of them. 

He tried to be many things. To be brave, to be strong, to be anything that could make him happy. Anything that will make him stay, because he doesn't really know what to do if he does walk away. 

Just like what he would say everytime he got mad. 

Keito knows that Yamada is always the one that would voice his heart out. Never reluctant, never hestitate. Never swallowed his feelings just like him. 

Although he usually would let some tears fall out everytime someone said harsh words to him, over the years, he thought it had become something that he could endure now. He tried to be strong, because sometimes Yamada just got angrier if he saw him cry, then walked out from their shared apartment, not coming back until two days without talking. 

"You never listen to what I said."

He wondered if it's true. He _did_ listen, tried to understand just what it is that Yamada wants, tried to actually do those things he wanted. Or probably he misunderstood. Probably he can't understand Yamada like he thought he is. 

His friends always said that he should've argue back. Say something, anything so they could sort it out together. So Yamada would know how he feels too. So it wouldn't be too one-sided. 

Once, he did _almost_ argued back. But still, his voice died in his throat. His mind full of what ifs and came up with lots of worst scenario that could happened. 

"You know what," Yamada sighed, hands reaching for his jacket and keys, "I should probably go for a while."

Without thinking, Keito opened his mouth, not really wanting to asked but it's been on his mind for the last few weeks. "Where?"

It's not like he never knew. 

Yamada is the charming type. Always been, since they met for the first time in 6th grade, at some small park near his house. Even though he was still a child back then, he always think Yamada is pretty, charming, the one that everyone wants to be with. 

And Yamada, still, never be the unwilling type. 

They grew up together, so Keito knows exactly how Yamada had some fling here and there. Even now, especially with rumors spreading around about Yamada seeing someone who's not him. 

His friends never said anything about it. Probably too scared to crushed his heart more. Probably too kind and tried to hide it until the rumor went away. 

"You probably already know _where_." 

Yamada didn't look back. Closing the door, he left Keito alone, for the nth time, in their shared apartment. 

Felt his tears finally fall, Keito smiled to himself, eyes still staring at the closed door.

"You could've just spare me the truth, Yama-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this also didn't went well ............ i miss keito though and i'm sorry since i made him hurt in this one ;2; *hugs keito*


End file.
